


Eternity

by goldenboat



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Hephaistion's birthday and the most important person in his life seems to have forgotten it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a figment of my imagination. All mistakes are mine. I hope you like it:)

“Happy Birthday my friend!” cried out Ptolemy.

“Thank you!”  Hephaistion smiled. It’s hard but he had to try.

Smiling was hard when one felt like weeping on the inside. It was his birthday and he hadn’t seen his Alex even once.

His golden one had left in the morning without saying good bye. Throughout the day Hephaistion had kept on expecting something. A sudden hug from behind…a little kiss on the cheek with a whisper of “Happy Birthday Phai!”….a little token of love from his golden one.

But all he got was nothing. Alexander had broken the tradition of all these years and forgotten his lover's birthday.

For Hephaistion..this was worse than death.

His companions had organized a little party to celebrate the occasion. Their exuberance and merry chatter did nothing to fill his hollow heart. His friends and soldiers heaped him with various gifts. Yet.. he struggled throughout the night with a pretend smile that didn’t  reach his eyes.

His birthday never really mattered to him. They were special because Alexander made them so. His memories of this day were filled with millions of little moments. A shiny apple plucked from their favorite tree presented by a young boy to his best friend…the first kiss stolen behind the stable at Mieza when no other gift was available…the first sensation of two bodies touching when a blushing Alexander  gave himself to Hephaistion on his birthday.

But  those moments were lost for ever. Alexander had forgotten his birthday.

The party ended and Hephaistion retired to his chambers. His heart was too heavy for all the light and laughter of the outside. He just wanted to cry.

He entered his room and stilled at the sight before him.

Alexander was sleeping on his bed. He was surrounded by numerous  crumpled papyrus sheets . It appeared as if he was trying to write something. One of his hands was being used as a pillow and rested under his head . The other hand was clutching a page near his heart.

“Alex?” whispered the brunette giving his lover a little shake. The golden eyebrows creased and Alexander opened his eyes. On seeing his lover he hurriedly rose from the bed.

”I was waiting for you.”  whispered the golden haired man to his lover. He extended the little page to his surprised mate.

“I wanted to give you something…but couldn’t find anything special enough. I hope you like it.” Alexander said..biting his bottom lips nervously.

Hephaistion opened the folded page and his eyes widened .

There on the sheet was written

**_Eternity_ **

**_For my Tion…_ **   
  
  
  
  
**_At the end all dispair is forgotten._ **   
**_All sweet memories lose their meaning._ **   
**_My precious books with all their knowledge seem futile._ **   
**_The  ancient sea port,  sunshine, sayings of the philosophers  lose themselves._ **   
**_At that moment of nothingness.......there is only you._ **   
**_The celestial path to Lambda Aquarius seems like a child's play,_ **

**_With you by side, I can now conquer the universe in just three steps._ **

Hephaistion closed his eyes. He was over whelmed at this gentle gesture of everlasting love. Suddenly he could feel warm breaths close to his face.

“Tion?” someone whispered cupping his face with both hands.

Their eyes met. Their lips met soon after. and the room was filled with gentle sighs and heavy breaths.

“It’s too beautiful Alex..” whimpered the tearful man “Just too beautiful. Thank you so much.”

Alexander smiled. “I couldn’t find the exact words …have been trying since the morning.”

Hephaistion looked at the room full of crumpled pages and fondly shook his head. “It doesn’t matter my king.” he uttered.

Alexander nodded laughingly and led his brunette to the bed.

He knew that already.

Nothing really mattered as long as he had his Phai.

 

 

** My dad is a poet and it’s one of his first published poems.The original poem is in Bengali.  The translation work has been done by me and is not as good as the original  one.I am indebted to him for letting me use this beautiful poem:))


End file.
